


(K)Not Thinking

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bottom Gordon, Consensual Kink, Dom Tommy Coolatta, Dom/sub, Hypno Kink, Hypnotism, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Benrey, Other, Sub Benrey, Sub Gordon, Tentacle Dick, They/Themrey, This is a spiritual sequel to Pred Sandwich but better because this time it's All Trans, Top Benrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Tommy Coolatta, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: There are a very many fun things you can do with a person's mind, once you know the right way to instruct it, and Tommy certainly knows how.So why not use that to have fun with Gordon and Benrey? A bit of consensual hypnotism, and Tommy can tell them exactly what to doandthink for as long as he wants.-(This fic contains hypnotic language, which some readers may be susceptible to.)
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	(K)Not Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I had plenty fun writing this! I really wanted to write more hypnosis kink, so here it is. Thanks to Cazp for beta reading and Eggnog for enthusiastic yelling!
> 
> Note: Tommy and Gordon are both trans men in this, the fic refers to them as having a cunt/hole/slit/t-dick/folds. Gordon lets Benrey fuck his cunt. Benrey is non-binary and they have a tentacle dick with a knot. I hope this helps readers who are trans know if it fits your comfort level for terminology, etc.
> 
> Note number 2: There is a whole hypnotic induction (the part of hypnosis where the subject is guided into a hypnotic state) included in this fic. Tommy directs it towards both Gordon and Benrey but it does use 'you' pronouns, so it could have an effect on readers who are susceptible to text-based hypnosis. (If it does, I expect it to be a little bit of sleepiness at most.) After the induction, Tommy gives orders to Gordon or Benrey individually. No orders that are given to the characters in the fic should stick with readers afterwards.

"So I'm going to, um, going to put the both of you into trance now."

“Fuck yeah.”

“Be good and quiet for me, Benrey. Please don’t i-i-interrupt me again.” Tommy glares at Benrey warningly.

“Uh, sorry Tommy sir, won’t do it again.”

"We've done this before, so it’s like the steps in your mind are worn smooth from going down for me. This makes it all the easier to trance for me. You know the steps. You know how it feels when you follow me down to where all you need to do is listen and obey my words. How it - how nice it feels to trance."

“You know that by the time you reach the bottom step you will be in a relaxed, receptive state, ready to listen and obey my words.”

Tommy sits to the side of Gordon and Benrey, watching their faces. He likes to see the change in expression, eyes and mouth going slack as they give up control of their minds to him. Benrey is halfway there already without getting as far as the 'real' hypnosis, from the familiar soothing cadence of Tommy's voice alone. For all their excess enthusiasm, they've done this many times. They drop into trance easily and eagerly for him.

Gordon is a bit less practiced and a bit more analytical, so Tommy focuses on how he's doing. He knows Gordon can get stuck on questioning how it works, even if he wants to trance. Gordon looks between Tommy and Benrey, biting his lip at Benrey's sleepy expression. He looks both excited and nervous.

"That's right, Gordon, watch Benrey. See how they're sinking down for me already. Watch their expression, more and more relaxed. Let them l-lead you down, deep down - so very deep down into trance."

"Alright... Sir," Gordon says, blinking a bit more heavily after Tommy says 'deep down'. He obediently turns his head back to watch Benrey, and Tommy has to smile brightly.

"Good boy. See, with how good you're being, you'll trance easily for me, s-sure as sunshine on a summer afternoon."

Tommy puts a hand on each of their backs, so he can stroke from their necks to their hips and help them along in relaxing for him.

“I’m going to count down now from ten, and with each number you will relax more and more into trance. Imagine a worn stone staircase, and my hand on the rail guiding you safely down.”

This is an easy and familiar part, and Tommy finds the words flowing like he’s deftly weaving a net to catch the other two in.

“Right now, you’re standing on the top step, the tenth step. Imagine taking one step down, and as you do, allow your breathing to deepen.” He runs his hands down Benrey and Gordon’s backs along with the word ‘deepen’, and watches giddily as Benrey’s eyes shut and their head lolls forward. It’s always a treat to see Benrey, usually a ball of chaotic energy, obeying and going quiet for him. “Take another step down with me to number nine, as you relax and follow my words. If your eyes close, that’s, that’s alright, all you have to do now is listen and follow along with my words. You don't need to do anything else right now.”

“Now, at the eight step, let your breath get even slower and deeper, as you feel relaxation rise to meet you as you step down.”

Like the last time, Tommy runs his hands soothingly down Benrey and Gordon’s backs, the downward motion going together with the word ‘down’. Tommy can see Gordon struggling to stay ‘awake’, blinking hard as he does, but that’s to be expected. He can suggest a bit more strongly for him to close his eyes, and sooner or later Gordon will be good for him and obey.

“You might find yourself trying to keep your eyes open as you go down to step number seven, deeper down. It’s okay to let them shut. Because your eyes are getting so, so heavy, as heavy as all the thoughts you carry around aaall day, aren’t they? It’s going to be - to feel so nice to let yourself drop those heavy eyes, those heavy thoughts.”

Gordon is still struggling to stay awake. It’s kind of fun in a way, to see him trying so hard but knowing that Gordon really does want to go into trance for him. It’s the scientist in him resisting and trying to pick apart Tommy’s words. An ultimately futile effort. Tommy reminds himself not to get sidetracked by admiring Gordon too much, and wets his lips, picking back up the thread of his induction.

“At step number six, you’re almost - almost down to halfway. Doing so good at relaxing for me. But we both know you can go deeper into relaxation, deeper into trance.”

“Step number five, and you’re halfway, halfway to a lovely relaxed receptive state of mind where my words are all you have to think about. You’re already so good for me, and once you reach the last step you’ll be even better. Your mind will have opened up like a flower, letting me pollinate your thoughts with whatever I please. And both of us - we both know that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Benrey makes a vague “mmm” noise - Tommy will never be able to get over how cute they are in trance, never - while Gordon breathes out a “yeah”. Tommy can feel himself getting excited watching them float away on his words, and he takes a steadying breath. Not yet, he has a responsibility to make sure they’re both properly hypnotised.

“You step onto number four, and feel more and more relaxed, deeper and deeper into trance, better and better at listening to my words.”

Gordon finally stops trying to open his eyes. Tommy feels him lean back slightly against his hand, and decides not to keep running it down Gordon’s back, just in case he gets too relaxed and falls.

“Step three, feel yourself going deep down, deeper down.”

“Step two.”

“One.”

“Sleep! There you go. Now even when, even when you open y-your eyes, you’ll remain deeply entranced for me up until I bring you back out. If you hear and agree with this, say ‘yes, sir’.”

The two monotone ‘yes, sir’s he gets back have Tommy rubbing his legs together. He can feel how wet he’s gotten already, and he hasn’t even made them _fuck_ yet. They’re just too hot when they’re obeying so nicely for him.

“Now remember, like we d-discussed b-before, if I ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you will always be able to use your safeword, or if needed leave trance immediately. Nothing else that I say or anyone else says will ever _ever_ undo that. Now I know we’ve done this part before but it can’t hurt - can't at all hurt to renew that. So once you’ve taken on board that you have the ultimate veto power out of a trance, nod your head.”

Tommy watches them both nod, and lets out a sigh of relief. Okay, now for the real fun.

“Gordon, Benrey, stand up and, and wait for my next order.” 

Gordon and Benrey both stand up straight for him, and Tommy stands and takes off his boxers while the two others quietly watch. He can see Gordon’s cheeks go a little pink but beyond that he waits for whatever Tommy will say next.

“Strip for me.”

Benrey barely has to be told - they wouldn’t need to be hypnotised to obey _that_ order - while Gordon hesitates for a second but ultimately acquiesces. Now Tommy can see that Benrey is half hard and Gordon’s t-dick is peeking out from his folds, proof that they’re both getting off on being hypnotised as much as Tommy is on hypnotising them. Tommy flaps his hands excitedly. They’re just so good. So eager. So perfect for him.

“Gordon, kneel.” 

Gordon kneels, perfectly obedient in deep trance. Tommy sits himself down behind Gordon, and puts an arm around his waist, his other hand playing lightly with Gordon’s folds as Gordon starts to pant a little.

“You want Benrey to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Gordon squirms a little in Tommy’s arms at the admission, but Tommy soothes him by stroking down his stomach and giving him a little squeeze.

“How lucky for you, I have them right here. And they want to fuck you too, isn’t that - isn't that right?”

“Yes, _sir.”_ Benrey has this peculiar quality of their eyes, managing to look both empty and hungry. Their cock, which looks rather like a tentacle with a bulbous base, is curling back on itself looking for touch.

Tommy beckons them over. “Stroke yourself - stroke yourself up to full hardness for me, Benrey.” 

Gordon’s breathing picks up as he watches Benrey jack off in front of him and Tommy, their hand spreading pre from the tip and making it slick and shiny, and Tommy can feel Gordon’s pulse speeding up under his hands. It’s amusing how Gordon can be so prickly about his attraction to Benrey sometimes, and now Tommy can literally feel Gordon getting wetter under his fingers while watching Benrey stroke themself. The younger man is utterly transparent sometimes. Maybe Tommy should encourage him to be more honest about it next time they’re alone? Now there’s a thought.

Tommy sees Benrey’s stomach begin to tense. That’s enough. He doesn’t want them to come before they ever get inside Gordon.

“Stop, Benrey.”

Benrey whines. But they obey. Tommy smiles.

“V-very good, Benrey.” Tommy watches Benrey watch Gordon, noting with satisfaction the blue-tinged flush creeping up their chest. Poor Benrey, they must have been close.

“Gordon, spread yourself for Benrey.” 

Gordon wordlessly spreads his legs, tilting his hips forward in invitation. His mouth hangs open slightly as he breathes heavily.

Tommy leans in to whisper in Gordon’s ear, gently massaging Gordon’s t-dick as he does. Oh, Gordon is plenty horny already, but there’s no harm in making sure his head is even more clouded with arousal for the next part.

“Tell Benrey exactly what you’d like them to - want them to do to you.”

“I. I want them to fill my cunt. I want their cock.”

“You want to be fucked?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, you heard him Ben. Get over here and - and fill Gordon with your cock.”

Benrey grins lazily and gets down in front of Gordon, grabbing his hips while Gordon hooks his legs up around Benrey’s waist.

“You’re doing so well, so well for me, b-both of you.”

Gordon leans his back into Tommy’s chest, and when Tommy strains to look he can see a sleepy smile on his face. How sweet. That smile turns into an open-mouthed gasp once Benrey starts working their cock into his cunt.

Benrey looks stunned as they fill Gordon nearly up to the hilt, only their knot remaining to go inside Gordon. Their hips make little twitches as they rut against him, spreading Gordon’s slick all over his and their thighs as they do.

“I-I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Gordon. Do you want to hear it?” Tommy says, leaning in and speaking in a stage whisper.

Gordon nods eagerly.

“Once Benrey’s knot pushes inside you, all of - all of your thoughts are going to drip right out of your cunt. You see, there’s only so much space in there, and as long as the knot is in you, you w-won’t have _any_ space left for thoughts. Do you understand?”

Gordon bites his lower lip, staring down at where Benrey is pushing inside him like it’s the first time he’s seeing it. He nods.

“Good boy.” Tommy strokes Gordon’s hair with one hand. “Doesn’t he l-look eager, Benrey? Go ahead and knot him.”

Benrey grabs Gordon’s hips and pulls him down on their cock, Gordon helping by shoving himself down as much as he can with the angle. He ends up nearly horizontal with his head resting on Tommy’s legs, which gives Tommy a wonderful vantage point to see the moment when Benrey’s knot slips inside Gordon. His eyes go wide, and then half-lidded, and his hands scramble for purchase on the bedcovers as his chest rises and falls like a bellows. His mouth is wide open. He looks wrecked already.

Tommy smiles down at him. Benrey’s knot hasn’t even swollen up yet, so Tommy is going to look forward to seeing Gordon’s reaction to that. Sure, he’s been knotted by Benrey before, but never while hypnotised to empty out his head when it happens.

Benrey starts to thrust in and out, and Tommy watches with amusement the changes in Gordon’s expression from moment to moment - his flitting seconds of awareness before all thoughts are driven back out of his head by Benrey’s cock, sliding into mindless bliss, his moments of relative lucidity getting shorter and shorter. And always, always so turned on that he pants and writhes in place.

Watching Gordon, Tommy has a slightly mean thought.

“Benrey, pull out.” 

Benrey whimpers - poor Benrey, they’re being so good for him - and pulls all the way out. Gordon blinks up at Tommy in confusion, his gaze gradually becoming sharper as his thoughts ‘return’.

“Say, Gordon, will you tell me - will you tell me the name of your thesis?”

“Um. It’s Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array,” Gordon rattles off, his recitation of the long title made easy by practice.

Tommy is sure that were Gordon not hypnotised and waiting to be told what to do and think, he’d be asking Tommy why he wanted to know that _now_.

“Ah yes. Thank you. Benrey, fill Gordon’s needy cunt right up with your cock again.”

Gordon blushes and looks off to the side in embarrassment, avoiding Tommy’s stare. Then Benrey pushes back in and Gordon’s mouth goes slack as forgets there’s anything to be embarrassed about.

Tommy lets Benrey fuck him for a little while so that Gordon is properly addled by pleasure. Gordon’s mind is making his thoughts drip right out of him, just like Tommy said would happen. It’s amazing how powerful the mind can be, and how much fun a person can have once they know the right ways to instruct it. On that note, now that Gordon’s ready...

“Would you tell me, tell me the name of your thesis again, please?”

“Oh-Observation of Eins - stein Pod, Podol, um. Fuck. Einstein. Crystals? I can’t… _Fuck._ I. Can’t, think. Fuck, Benrey. N-need,” Gordon gasps out, while Benrey slides into him particularly forcefully and makes his legs shake. Gordon's right hand goes to his dick, smearing his own slick on it as he furiously strokes himself between his thumb and first two fingers, giving up on the attempt to answer Tommy’s question.

“Can’t - can't remember? All those big scientist t-thoughts too much for you? That’s a shame. Looks like - looks like all you’re good for right now is getting fucked.” Tommy smirks down at him. “Go, go on, Benrey. Harder. Gordon needs your knot, he can still - he’s still managing four syllable words.”

Benrey is grinning _viciously_ and obeys immediately. Hopefully they won’t mock Gordon too badly later for coming apart on their cock. If they do, Tommy will simply have to devise a way to let Gordon get back at them that’s fun for everyone involved. 

As Tommy watches Benrey pound Gordon, he allows himself to reach down and caress his own folds and cock. Gordon must be able to smell Tommy’s arousal, all from seeing him so debauched. It’s a lovely thought, lovelier than chocolate fondue on a cold day. Tommy plays with Gordon’s hair with his other hand, curling strands of Gordon’s hair around his fingers while admiring his good sub’s deeply entranced expression. Gordon soon arches and bucks a little and comes with a moan, looking delightfully empty of thoughts or cares. But maybe, just maybe, Tommy could empty his head out a little more.

“I’d like you to repeat some - repeat some words for me. You can do that, can’t you? Be good for me and say six little words.”

“Y-yeah,” Gordon says, panting hard, his thighs twitching where he’s still wrapped around Benrey.

“Repeat the words ‘Knot goes in, thoughts go out’.”

“Knot goes in, thoughts go out?” Gordon’s brow creases slightly as he takes the words on board.

“That’s it, good boy. Again.”

“Knot gh-goes in,” Gordon stops to breathe as Benrey ploughs him again and again, “Thoughts go out.”

“Again.”

“Knot goes in, th-thoughts go out.” His eyes are gone lidded, gaze hazy and dazed as the words fuck his mind empty while Benrey fucks his hole full.

“Good boy, good boy. Keep repeating that f-for me, don’t, don't stop.”

“Knot goes i-in, thoughts go ooh oh-ouht.” 

Ooh, Gordon’s probably going to orgasm again soon, if his moans are anything to go by. Tommy strokes himself harder, savouring the sights and sounds of Benrey fucking Gordon while Gordon moans his way through the words Tommy’s given him.

What’s a surprise is when Benrey joins in, voice low and monotone save for when they gasp or whimper. 

Well. Tommy never did specify for Benrey not to repeat him, and the words work equally well for them filling Gordon with their knot as they do for Gordon being filled. A happy accident.

Tommy closes his eyes and listens to the sometimes alternating, sometimes overlapping sounds of both of them moaning and panting and emptying out their minds for him like the good subs they are. Knot goes in, thoughts go out. On and on they go saying it. So good for him, so perfect. He tips his head back with a moan and shudders through his own climax.

When he opens his eyes again he’s treated to the sight of Benrey with their mouth hanging open and drool dripping out as they thrust into Gordon mindlessly. Gordon’s eyes have rolled back. His voice cracks a little as Benrey bends over him and shudders and empties into him, filling Gordon with their cum.

Benrey’s knot will have swollen now to lock them in place in Gordon, rubbing against the inside of Gordon’s cunt and stimulating all the pleasurable nerve endings there. From the look on Gordon’s face, it’s enough to tip him over into coming again. He has his eyes half closed as he moans.

Once Benrey regains the ability to speak, they start up again with a low growl that makes Tommy’s stomach and slit fill with heat.

“Knot goes in, thoughts go out,” they growl, arms on either side of Gordon and palms flat on the bed. Tommy can see their nails lengthen into claws and dig into the bedding and their teeth get sharper, and they rut into Gordon harder even as he’s knotted in place.

Fuck. Now Tommy is the one who can hardly think, that’s so hot. He gently extracts his legs from under Gordon’s head and puts a cushion there instead, and wobbles his way to sit back against the headboard and finger himself while the other two keep fucking and reinforcing the command to empty out their thoughts.

Gordon is after wrapping one arm around Benrey’s shoulders to hold on while his other hand strokes his dick again and again. He lets out a moan that turns into a scream as he comes for the fourth or maybe fifth time. He sounds a bit hoarse when he starts up repeating the words again, but he hasn’t safeworded so he must be fine.

Tommy makes a mental note to get them both plenty of water and cuddling and praise after he brings them out of trance. 

Then he licks his lips and strokes himself again, working up to greater and greater pleasure as he watches his two obedient, hypnotised subs mindfuck themselves and each other over and over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, so please let me know if you enjoyed this fic! I'm also curious if the hypnosis element made anyone feel a little sleepy or dreamlike or floaty, so if that happened for you, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
